


Vampire Knight

by Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: And chapter six is incomplete, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, But she wouldn't show up until chapter six, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Michael is bitten and subsequently turned into a Vampire, No sparkly Twilight vampires I swear, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, On permanent hiatus due to ten years of writers block, Protective KITT, References to CBS Moonlight, Stealing blood from a blood bank, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Was originally going to include Bonnie Barstow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS
Summary: On a late night walk in the park, Michael encounters a beautiful woman who turns out to be a vampiress out for blood. Who knew taking a walk at night could change your life forever? Takes place during season three.*Please pay attention to the tags. There isn't really any gore, but there is blood drinking involved*





	1. "What in the world?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Knight Rider doesn't belong to me. It belongs to NBC/Universal, and was created by the late Glen A. Larson. I make no money from this.
> 
> Warning: as this is vampire story, there will be consensual and non-consensual biting and drinking of blood. If this is something that bothers you, please turn back now.
> 
> Authors note:  
> I started writing this ten years ago back in 2008 when I was 17. I got as far as completing chapter 5 before I ran into writers block. Over the next several years, I've kept going back and looking it over every so often to see if I could add to it, which I was never able to do. Every time I did look at it though, I'd see something to fix, so it's about as polished as I'm going to get with it.  
> That being said, this is my very first serious attempt at writing for anything at all, so I ask that you please be kind with any feedback. It's been sitting on my hard drive for ten years cause I didn't want to post an unfinished story and when I realized it wasn't going to be finished, I've been too nervous to post what I had until now.  
> Apologies for the long authors note, but felt it deserved to have it's back history told.

Saturday, 11:00 p.m.

"Must we go out so late at night Michael?"  
"Look Kitt, just what is so wrong with going out and getting a little late night air?"  
Michael Knight had just pulled out of the Knight Mansion's garage in the sleek black Knight Industries Two-Thousand car. At the moment though, said car was failing to see the point of ‘getting a little late night air'.  
"I just don't see why you can't wait until daylight hours to go out for a walk in the park is all." Said KITT. The red LED bars on his Voice Modulator moved as he spoke.  
"Kitt, Kitt, Kitt," Said Michael, shaking his head in disappointment as he drove down the street. "You're just not getting the point!"  
"Then what is the point, Michael?"  
"The point is to just appreciate how nice it is outside, Kitt. It's a nice clear night where you can see the stars, and there's just enough of a cool breeze to let you know you're alive!"  
KITT wanted to correct Michael by telling him that he wasn't technically ‘alive' in the literal sense of the word, that he was a computer, so therefore, couldn't possibly be ‘alive'. But, knowing better than to argue the point, he didn't do so, and instead, went for a different angle:  
"Then why not go for a walk around the grounds of the estate then?" He said.  
"Because the park is a change of scenery from the estate, Kitt." Said Michael, as if it were obvious.  
"I see." Said KITT, even though he really didn't. So much for trying to go for a different angle.

A little while later, Michael and KITT arrived at the park, though as Michael got out of the car, the Trans Am's A.I. still couldn't completely grasp the concept behind Michael's reasoning.  
"Michael, every time you go to do something like this, it makes me want to question your sanity at times."  
"My sanity?" Asked Michael, starting to laugh at the hilarity of it. "Just what do you mean by that?"  
"You don't want to know." Said KITT.  
"No doubt." Said Michael, as he turned to leave. "Wise guy car." Michael said, voicing his thoughts out loud, more to himself than anything, as he walked off.  
"I heard that!" KITT called out to Michael's retreating figure. "All I try to do is look out for his safety, and this is the thanks I get. No gratitude whatsoever. Nice." Said KITT to himself as he just sighed and went into Surveillance Mode so as to keep an eye out for Michael.

Michael had been wandering around the park aimlessly for almost fifteen minutes before he really said anything out loud.  
"It sure is a really nice night out," Said Michael to himself.  
"It sure is," Said a sensual voice coming from somewhere to his right.  
Startled, Michael turned to see where the voice had come from. He was surprised to find a woman standing under a tree near by. Odd, he didn't seem to recall seeing her there a minute ago.  
"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't see you standing there." Said Michael, trying to be polite.  
"Don't be. It's me who should apologize; I can see I've clearly startled you." Said the mysterious woman in that same sensual voice as she stepped out of the dark shadows of the tree to stand in front of Michael.  
Michael looked at the woman standing in front of him and was stunned at what he saw: she was tall, had very long dark hair, a very pale complexion, bright red full lips, and wearing a dark colored ankle length dress with a plunging neck line to it.  
"Oh, no, it's alright. Really. You know, a beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't be out here all alone in the middle of the night like this. Something could happen to you."  
"A lot of things have happened to me over the years. Perhaps you could care to be a little more specific." Said the woman coolly.  
"Um…well, uh…" Michael fumbled for the right words to say, not wanting to sound too blunt.  
"Never mind." Said the woman. "My name is Roxanne." She said, introducing herself as she held out her hand.  
"Michael," he said, as he reached out to shake to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." As Michael shook her hand, he noticed how cold it felt. Not to mention the fact it felt like a dead-weight in his hand. This must be what it feels like to shake hands with a dead person, thought Michael morbidly.  
"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Roxanne said, as she smiled.

Meanwhile back in the parking lot…

"Ho, hum."  
KITT, getting bored with just sitting in one spot and doing nothing but surveillance work, had decided to count just how many times he'd had to voice his objections to Michael's crazy antics that were so off the wall from Michael's usual routine, that KITT has had to wonder just how sane Michael really was. So far, KITT had come up with more than a few. One of the crazier instances being the time that Michael had completely locked KITT out of the Auto Cruise function so that Michael could play a game of Chicken with KITT's prototype twin, KARR. Yes Michael, you are indeed halfway insane. Thought KITT as he just inwardly sighed to himself.

Back in the park…

Michael and Roxanne had been walking together along the cement trail in silence for close to five minutes now before Michael stopped, and turned to talk to Roxanne.  
"So, just what exactly is a beautiful woman like you, doing out here this late at night?" Michael asked.  
"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come out here to get a little night air. You?"  
"Same here." Answered Michael.  
"Ah, I see." Answered Roxanne.  
Michael and Roxanne just stood there staring at each other, before Roxanne spoke up: "Such a beautiful face," she said as she slid her hand over Michael's right cheek. Michael closed his eyes at the cold touch on his face. She then continued to slide her hand down Michael's face towards his neck.  
"And such a wonderful neck." She said, as she felt his strong pulse. Michael shivered as Roxanne's cold hand made its way around his neck. Roxanne then bent her head to the side so as to kiss the spot on his neck where his pulse throbbed. Her lips felt like ice on his skin.  
The next thing that Michael felt was the feel of two sharp teeth puncturing his throat. Michael's eyes snapped open in a flash before he gasped and yelled out in pain. Michael tried to fight her off him, but it was no use. She was too strong and he was gradually losing strength. Michael could feel the warm trickle of his own blood steadily flow down over his neck. There was only one thing left that Michael could think to do: contact KITT. Michael activated his wrist comlink, and brought it up to his face.  
"Kitt,…help…me." Michael said, through clenched teeth, into the comlink as he continued to grow weaker from loss of blood.  
"I'm on my way, Michael!" KITT said through the comlink. KITT had been keeping a close eye on Michael ever since he had got out of the car. Just about half a minute ago though, KITT's scanners had picked up on the fact that Michael had sustained some kind of neck injury that was causing Michael to rapidly lose blood there.  
In less than five seconds, KITT was already shining the beams of his headlights on Michael and his attacker.  
"Get away from him you-" KITT had started, but cut himself off at what he saw before him, through his monitor. "Good heavens, what in the world?!" Exclaimed KITT.  
At the sudden appearance of the talking car, Roxanne had been startled into letting go of poor Michael, dropping him to the ground, and holding up her arms as if to shield herself. Michael's blood dribbling down her chin.  
"Michael!" Cried KITT, as he watched his partner fall to the ground. KITT pulled up next to his fallen friend, scanning his vitals in the process.  
Meanwhile, Roxanne had decided to take this opportunity to make her escape, as she disappeared like a flash into the night.

"Michael! Michael, please, you must wake up! Michael!!"  
KITT had been trying desperately to wake his partner up. After hitting the ground, Michael had fallen immediately unconscious. When KITT had first scanned Michael, KITT's readings had indicated that Michael had lost a lot of blood and that he had a low pulse rate. But now, KITT's scans were indicating that Michael was regaining consciousness. His pulse rate was a little bit better, but it was still weak. KITT opened the driver's side door for Michael.  
"Oh Michael, what did that awful woman do to you?" Asked KITT sorrowfully.  
"Unh," groaned Michael as he started to sit up. He reached out for KITT's open door to help pull himself up and climbed slowly in the car with KITT closing the door after him.  
"Thanks for coming to save me pal," said Michael weakly.  
"Anytime, Michael." The Trans Am's A.I. responded back.  
He reached up with his hand to feel the right side of his neck and felt something warm and sticky. He pulled his hand away and looked at it: blood. Oh god, thought Michael as he felt his blood run cold with terror. Michael closed his eyes as he recalled in his mind the events that had just happened to him: the feel of icy cold lips on his neck, which was followed by the feel of sharp fangs sinking into his flesh; sinking, deep into his neck; feeling himself becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Michael came out of his reverie and opened his eyes.  
"Michael, who was that woman, and why was she biting your neck and drinking your blood?" Asked KITT.  
"Her name was Roxanne, and she was a vampire, Kitt. A real-life vampire." Said Michael as he started the car and took off out of the park.


	2. The First Bite (The Lust for Blood Begins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments and reviews! I'm so happy that other people like this! :D  
> Just to let everyone know, I do have up to chapter 5 completed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Knight Rider doesn't belong to me. It belongs to NBC/Universal, and was created by the late Glen A. Larson. I make no money from this.

Michael and KITT had been traveling down the road for about ten minutes now. The last five of those minutes being spent in silence with neither of them saying anything. Michael was sitting back in his seat with his hands in his lap and his eyes once again closed. He kept replaying the events in his head over and over again, knowing now that he should have listened to KITT, and had he listened to KITT in the first place, he wouldn't be possibly turning into a vampire himself right now.  
KITT on the other hand, had been chewing on the words that Michael had said to him. After Michael had told KITT that he had been bitten by a vampire, KITT's immediate response was to tell Michael that that was impossible, that those type of vampires don't exist in real life. Michael had then asked KITT to try to come up with his own reasonable explanation as to what exactly had happened to him back in the park. KITT, not being able to come up with an explanation of his own, had decided to stay silent. Michael had then told KITT that yeah that's he thought, and had then given up control of the car to KITT, so that Michael could sit back and clear his head somewhat without also having to concentrate on the road at the same time. KITT had since then remained silent, until:  
"Michael?"  
"Yeah, Kitt?" Said Michael, his eyes still closed and his voice devoid of emotion.  
"You know Devon is going to have to know about this, right?"  
"…" Michael didn't say anything.  
"Michael? Did you hear me?" KITT asked, unsure of whether Michael was actually paying attention or not to what he was saying.  
"Yes, Kitt. I heard you. I know." Said Michael.  
"…"  
"…"  
"He's going to have to be told as soon as possible, you know."  
"I know." Said Michael sadly.  
"…"  
"…"  
"Do you wish to tell him, or shall I?"  
Michael winced. Jeez Kitt, blunt much? He thought. The truth of the matter was that Michael didn't wish to tell Devon anything, because Michael didn't wish to be in this kind of position in the first place. Michael could see it now: middle of the night, and he'd be waking up his boss just to say ‘hey Devon, I know it's kinda late, but I just thought I'd tell you that I went to the park about just a little over an hour ago with Kitt, and while I was there I wound up getting bitten by a vampire. No big thing. I just thought that I should let you know.' Yeah, right. Like that was going to go over well. Michael just sighed as he opened his eyes to look out the windows.  
"Well, Michael? Do you want to tell Devon, or should I do it?" Asked an impatient KITT.  
Michael sighed again. "I don't he's going to believe me, Kitt."  
"Perhaps he might believe you more if both of us tell him then," KITT suggested to Michael.  
"Oh?" inquired Michael. "What makes you so sure that Devon is going to believe me any better with you backing me up?"  
"This does, Michael," said KITT, as he brought up a video playback on his monitor of the horrendous encounter with ‘Roxanne the Vampiress' from earlier.  
Michael stared at KITT's video screen with a mixture of shock and horror. He watched himself on the video monitor: having his blood sucked out of him by Roxanne, then being dropped to the ground and falling unconscious where KITT had rescued him. Michael shuddered as he watched himself on the playback. "Alright Kitt, I get it! You can shut it off now." Said Michael as he held up his hands as if to ward off the images on KITT's monitor. Watching the playback images made his current predicament seem all that much more real to him.  
"Well, you did ask." Said KITT, as he turned off the video playback.  
"I know." Said Michael ruefully.  
Suddenly, Michael wanted to go back to the park. He'd had the drivers' side window rolled down so that he would have the cool night air blowing on his face while KITT drove, but now all of a sudden, Michael had sensed something in the air besides just the wind that was blowing though the interior of KITT. His nostrils flared as he closed his eyes and breathed in deep the scent that was coming in through the open window. It smelled a little like blood to him, yet, completely different. Whatever it was though, it smelled good. So good in fact, that it smelled intoxicatingly delicious. And Michael had a feeling that the smell in question was coming from back in the direction of the park, and he wanted to know what it was. It was almost as if the smell was calling out to him.  
"Hey Kitt, mind if I take back the controls for a while?" Asked Michael as he opened his eyes and pushed the Normal Cruise button on KITT's dash as he gripped the steering wheel.  
"Not at all, Michael." Answered KITT, as the Auto Cruise function light went dark, and the Normal Cruise light came on.  
"Thanks buddy." Said Michael. And with that, Michael took the Trans Am into a u-turn and headed back towards the park.  
"You're not seriously thinking of going back to that same park where you were bitten, are you?" KITT asked in what sounded like to Michael to be a worried tone of voice.  
"Yeah I am, Kitt." Answered Michael.  
"But Michael, why? That vampiress could still be lurking out there somewhere, and if she see's you, she might want to finish you off!"  
"I know Kitt, but something tells me that this time that's not going to happen."  
"But what makes you so sure that it's not?"  
"Something in the air, Kitt. Something in the air."  
"‘Something in the air?'" Said KITT incredulously.  
"That's right!"  
KITT scanned the air, and came up with nothing. "Michael, I detect no unusual substances in the air. What draws you to the conclusion that there is?"  
"It's an expression, Kitt. It's just another way of saying that I've got a gut feeling about this."  
"Oh no." Said KITT.  
"‘Oh no'? Just what do you mean by ‘oh no'?" Questioned Michael.  
"It means that every time you get one of your ‘gut feelings', something always winds up happening."  
"Oh come on, Kitt! Have a little faith, will ya?"  
The Trans Am said nothing as Michael pulled up next to the curb by the park, shut off the engine, and got out.  
"Michael?" KITT began.  
"Yeah, Kitt?" Said Michael as he turned around to face the car.  
"Be careful?" Asked KITT.  
"Right!" Said Michael as he turned back around and walked off.

Michael had been walking for only five minutes before the smell he had been seeking led him to a lighted picnic table area where Roxanne was sitting.  
"Looks like the pupil came back to seek out his teacher who gave him the gift of immortality after all." She said.  
Michael narrowed his eyes at her. "I am not your pupil. And you're certainly no teacher. And I certainly don't remember asking for any ‘gifts'." Said Michael coldly.  
Roxanne then exposed the underside of her left arm to Michael, revealing several bloody strait cuts just above her wrist. The cuts seemed to have been healed up for the most part, but there was still a lot of blood coating her arm. Michael stood there stunned, as he looked at Roxanne's arm. It wasn't the fact that it looked like Roxanne had deliberately cut herself that stunned Michael; it was the fact that the smell that he'd been hunting down was the smell of Roxanne's blood. Vampire blood.  
"Does the smell of my blood entice you?" Asked Roxanne.  
Michael wanted to tell her that no, her blood didn't entice him one bit in the slightest. That no matter how much she tried to get him to say or do otherwise, he wasn't going to become her little vampire trainee. But he knew that he'd be lying to her if he did. The truth was was that the smell of her blood was very tempting to him indeed. But Michael didn't want to admit that to her either.  
"Deny it to yourself all you want, but the truth of the matter is that you're starting to turn into a vampire. And the only way for a vampire to survive, is if it feeds on blood." Roxanne stated.  
"And just what makes you so sure that I'm going to become a vampire like you?" Michael asked.  
"Well let's see: for starters, your canine teeth have elongated, and you keep staring at my bloody arm."  
Michael hadn't realized it, but he'd been unconsciously staring at Roxanne's left arm the entire time. At Roxanne's words, Michael seemed to realize what he was doing and looked up from staring at her arm.  
"Sorry." Said Michael.  
"Don't be. It's only natural. I'd being doing the same thing if I were you."  
‘Natural', thought Michael sadly.  
"Now you're staring at the side of my neck." Said Roxanne, starting to get rather annoyed with Michael. "If you're getting hungry, you need to start drinking some blood as soon as possible." She said as she extended her left arm towards him. "A thirsty vampire can be a dangerous vampire. Especially if the vampire is a rogue who hasn't been taught." Then she added almost as an afterthought: "which is what you're going to be if you don't let me help you through the transition."  
"‘Transition'?" Michael asked incredulously. "You lured me back here on purpose using the scent of your own blood, hoping I would smell it and come running back, didn't you?"  
"That's right. Right now you're in a state of confusion and self-denial over what you've been turned into. If you go running off now, you'll be trying to find an alternative to drinking blood and you'll be trying to feed off of anything and everything you find just to satisfy your hunger. Be it nachos and cheese from the supermarket, or cigarette butts and spit off the sidewalk. Then, when you find that nothing tastes right and fills you the way it should, you'll realize that the only thing left to feed on is blood. At that point, you'll be so hungry that you won't be able to control yourself and you'll wind up biting whoever's closest to you no matter who they are, and drink them dry. That's how it starts. Then you'll just get worse and worse as you start killing more and more humans just to feed your growing lust for blood."  
The expressions on Michael's face changed quickly from shock, to anger, and then finally to sadness as the realization of what he'd been permanently turned into finally completely sunk in all the way. "You seem to know a lot about it." He said sadly.  
"Yeah, I do," said Roxanne, "but the explanations will have to wait till later. Right now, you need to drink some blood as soon as possible." She held her arm out closer to Michael.  
Michael stared at Roxanne's arm as he took it in both of his hands, and got down on his knees since Roxanne was still sitting. It was almost as if he could see the veins inside her very arm. He could though, hear the blood rushing through the veins, however. He breathed in deep the smell of the blood that still coated Roxanne's arm. Michael continued to stare down at Roxanne's arm, unsure of himself about over what he was about to be doing. It wasn't like he'd ever been a vampire before. All the vampire movies he'd seen had shown the vampires biting their victims on the neck, which was what Roxanne had done to him. But yet, here was that same vampiress who had bit him offering her blood covered arm to him. As he was thinking, the knowledge of what he needed to do seemed to come to him naturally as if he'd known how all along. He chalked it up to some kind of vampire instinct as he raised his head high above Roxanne's arm, and focused on her wrist. He bared his newly grown fangs, and then plunged them as fast and as hard and as deep as he possibly could into her arm.  
Roxanne gasped in pain as Michael buried his fangs deep into her, and began drinking her blood.  
The second he felt Roxanne's blood touch his lips he immediately began drinking deeply, sucking the crimson liquid out of her and devouring it. Savoring it. Nothing else he had ever eaten or drank had even come close to tasting as deliciously sweet as Roxanne's blood. It was as if he couldn't get enough of it. Like every drop was going to be the last. He felt like he was in ecstasy. Nothing else in the world mattered now anymore as long as he continued to drink, and he didn't feel like stopping until he got his fill.  
Roxanne tilted her head off to one side so as to watch what Michael was doing more closely. She stared at his throat and watched with amazement at his throat muscles working vigorously. She had sensed that he was starting to grow thirsty with the way that he had been looking at her, but apparently she hadn't know just how thirsty he was. And also apparently, neither did him. She then stared at his mouth and noticed that blood had started to drip slowly from his chin as he fed. All of a sudden, Roxanne started to feel dizzy and felt as if she could faint at any second. He's begun drinking too much! Thought Roxanne in horror. Michael had become so enrapt in his feeding, that he had started to drink too much of Roxanne's blood, and now Roxanne was feeling the effects of it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments/reviews, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	3. To Teach a Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being able to post anything. I only have internet on my phone and having slow data speed sucks (no pun intended).
> 
> There are some references/ideas that I've taken from the CBS television show Moonlight in this chapter. I do not own Moonlight or CBS. CBS I think may still own it, but I've noticed it's also on the CW Networks website also. But I don't own anything at all.

Roxanne knew that if Michael didn't stop what he was doing soon, she was going to have to force him to stop otherwise he would kill her.  
After a few more seconds of watching Michael, hoping that he would willingly stop on his own, Roxanne quickly realized that Michael wasn't going to be stopping any time soon.  
"Alright, that's enough now, Michael. You need to stop." Said Roxanne as she struggled to hang on to consciousness. Michael continued to feed as if he hadn't heard her. "I said that's enough! Michael stop!!" Roxanne yelled as she pushed the newly turned vamp away from her and jerked her arm back.  
"Hey wait, what are you doing?! Give it back!" Said Michael as he reached out to grab back her arm.  
"I will not! You've drank too much of my blood already!" Said Roxanne as she stood up quickly and pulled her arm away from him, but as she did so, the lack of blood to her brain caused her world to spin as she stumbled and she lost her balance completely as her legs went out from underneath her.  
Michael was on his feet and behind Roxanne to catch her in the blink of an eye.  
"Whoa! Easy now, I've got ya, I've got ya." Said Michael in a soft soothing tone of voice as he helped her to sit back down. "Maybe you shouldn't be trying to stand up so quickly after losing so much blood next time, huh?"  
"And you need to learn how to recognize your own hunger!"  
"What do you mean?" Asked Michael as he started to wipe the blood off his mouth and chin.  
"I mean that you were gorging on my blood like there was no tomorrow and you can't be doing that! It's reckless behavior. If every vampire acted like you just did all the time, the Cleaners would have their hands full."  
"The ‘Cleaners'? Who are they?"  
"The Cleaners are vampires whose job is to clean up after other vampires so the police don't get suspicious and start finding out about us. Every town has them. An example would be that if your crazy car hadn't intervened-"  
"Hey! Watch it! That's my pal you're talking about, and he's not a ‘crazy car'. His name is Kitt and he's my partner!"  
Roxanne raised an eyebrow at Michael. "You named your car Kitt? Why? And how is he your partner? What are you, a cop?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Not exactly." He answered her.  
"I see. Well, anyway, as I was saying, an example would be that if ‘Kitt' hadn't intervened, I could've sucked you dry, and then I would've had to call the Cleaner to come and remove your corpse so the police wouldn't find it."  
Michael shuddered at the mental picture and then erased it from his mind.  
"So," said Michael, changing the subject, "just how deadly are crucifixes and some of that other stuff to a vampire?"  
"Crucifixes aren't deadly. And neither is holy water or garlic. They have absolutely no effect whatsoever on vampires."  
"What about a wooden stake through the heart?"  
"It only paralyzes us. Silver can do the same thing so make sure you don't touch it! And don't touch any Gold either."  
"Gold?"  
"That's right. Gold. It's poisonous to us."  
"Right. And uh, what about sunlight?"  
"It won't burn you to a crisp right away, but I don't recommend sunbathing in it either. Try to keep to the nighttime as much as possible. And if you have to go out in the daylight hours, protect yourself. You know: sunscreen, long sleeves, hat, sunglasses; the works. Just don't make a habit of going out in the day, because any sunlight can be too much."  
"Gotcha. And what about flying? Can we fly?"  
"Not exactly. But we can jump extremely high up and move extremely fast."  
"I see. Now I've just got one other question for you: how is it that I started to turn into a vampire before I fed on you? As far as I knew, I thought after a vampire fed on you, you would have had to feed on them in order for you to be turned into a vampire."  
"Normally, yes. But due to your struggling to fight me off, you caused me to accidentally bite my tongue hard enough to pierce it while I was in the middle of feeding on you which caused some of my blood to mix with yours. Now, had you not been struggling against me, you could have retained your humanity."  
"Or I could've been dead! Now, thanks to you, I've been turned into an immortal bloodsucking monster like you! So thanks for the info, but now I've got to split. Kitts' probably wondering what's taking me so long. And now after what you've done to me, he's going to be a little over-protective of me right now." Michael then turned away from Roxanne and spoke into his comwatch. "Kitt, pick me up in the parking lot would ya?"  
"Right away, Michael!" KITT responded through the comlink.  
Michael turned back around to face Roxanne. "See ya. And don't try to ‘entice' me again!"  
And with that, Michael strode at a brisk pace out of the park and towards the parking lot, not even caring to bother to glance back at Roxanne.  
"Michael! Wait!" Roxanne called after him as she stood up and started to chase after him.  
Michael stopped and turned to face his dark creator. "One more move towards me," he began, in a low soft dangerous voice, "and I won't be held accountable for my actions."  
Roxanne stopped dead in her tracks and just stared after Michael as he turned back around and walked out of the park.

When Michael reached the parking lot, he found the sleek black Trans Am waiting for him.  
"Michael, what happened?" KITT asked as Michael got in the car. "You were gone for quite a while."  
Michael noticed KITT's computer screen activate as KITT scanned his vital signs to make sure that he was all right.  
"Unless my vital signs scanner is malfunctioning Michael, you don't appear to have any vital signs! But, how is that possible?   
Michael tilted the rear view mirror so that he could see his reflection just to find that he no longer had one. It only came as a small shock, seeing as he really didn't expect to see his reflection anyway now that he was a vampire. Still, actually seeing that he didn't have one anymore was a bit unnerving. Michael let his hand drop from the rear view mirror and into his lap as he closed his eyes and sighed. A single, silent tear made its way down Michael's cheek.  
"What's wrong, Michael?" KITT asked.  
Michael opened his eyes and stared at KITT's voice modulator. "Everything is wrong, Kitt" He answered.  
"Could you be a little more specific?"  
"If I wasn't a vampire before, I am now."  
"What do you mean Michael?"  
"I drank Roxanne's blood, Kitt."  
"Did she force you?"  
"No. I drank it willingly. And…"  
"And what, Michael?"  
"I enjoyed it."  
"You didn't drink all of her blood, did you?" KITT asked worriedly.  
"No, I didn't. She stopped me just in time. But only just. If she hadn't stopped me when she did, I would have killed her, Kitt! I was beginning to drink more than I should of! What kind of a horrible monster have I turned into Kitt? I'm supposed to be helping people! Now I'm just a danger to them! Though I'm probably just fine by vampire standards," Michael scoffed. He started the engine and drove out of the parking lot with no real particular destination in mind.  
"Why would you willingly drink Roxanne's blood, Michael?" KITT asked.  
"Because I'm a vampire now, Kitt! It's what vampires do!" Michael said, starting to yell out of frustration.  
"You don't have to raise your voice, Michael. I only asked."  
Michael immediately felt guilty for yelling at his friend. He pulled the Trans Am over to the side of the road and stopped. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes in an attempt to calm himself down. "Look, Kitt," he said in a steady voice as he opened his eyes, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it, okay? Friends?"  
"Of course, Michael. Apology accepted."  
"Good. Now. Why did I drink Roxanne's blood you ask? I suppose it was because she was convinced that if I didn't feed right away, that I might become rogue since I was ‘in a state of confusion and self-denial' over what I've been turned into as she put it."  
"But Michael, it sounds like you're saying that you were already a vampire before you drank Roxanne's blood."  
"That's right, unfortunately. I was. Remember how I struggled against her when she bit me? Well, during that struggle I inadvertently caused her to accidentally bite down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood. That gave her vampire blood a chance to infect mine with the vampire virus, turning me into an immortal monster like her." Michael sighed heavily. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Kitt. I don't think I could bring myself to go and bite someone just to drink their blood. I just couldn't do it, Kitt! I just couldn't!"  
"Might I make a suggestion?"  
"Yeah? What?"  
"According to my readings," said KITT as his video monitor came on, displaying a road map, "there's a blood bank two blocks up the road from here. Perhaps you could get your blood from there." KITT's road map showed a tiny picture of a black car to indicate themselves on the screen in comparison to a blinking red dot to indicate the blood bank that was indeed two blocks ahead from their position.  
"Well then, I guess that's where we're headed next, huh pal?" Said Michael as he started the engine back up and drove off towards the blood bank. "Let's just hope they don't mind if we drop by and make a little late-night pick-up!"


	4. Ten, To Be Safe

After reaching the blood bank, Michael had taken KITT around the back of the building and parked.  
"So Kitt, any security guards wandering around inside that I need to know about?" Michael asked as he glanced hopefully at the back door.  
A picture of the interior layout of the building showed on KITT's monitor. A blinking red dot showed where the security guard was located. "Only one, Michael. But he's near the front entrance, so you shouldn't have any problems."  
"Thanks buddy!" Said Michael as he quickly climbed out of the car, pulled out his lock-pick set, and went to work on the back door.  
As soon as Michael heard the lock on the back door click, he opened it and quietly shut it behind him. He stood there for a moment so that he could let eyes adjust to the darkness, but as he looked around he found that that wasn't necessary. Either it's not as dark in here as you expected it to be, or your night-vision just got better. Michael thought. Oh, wait a minute, it did get better. And the reason for that is the same reason why you're here in the first place…you're a vampire. He thought sardonically. He knew that sooner or later he'd have to use his new vampiric abilities for some reason or another, but he'd been hoping for later rather than sooner. As it was, he needed to get in and get out. And he knew the sooner, the better. He figured if he could smell and track down the scent of Roxanne's vampire blood, then maybe he'd be able to smell the human blood and find out where it was located in the building. At least, it made sense to him in his mind, anyway. He closed eyes and breathed in deeply. The first thing that Michael smelled was the smell of the chemicals that the people who worked there used to sterilize the place with. Not that he couldn't smell that already of course, it was just that with his newly heightened senses, the odor was almost over powerfully strong. "Jeez, you'd think they tone it down on the sterilizing chemicals a bit!" He said to himself. Michael exhaled heavily. Alright. Let's try this again. He thought as he once again tried to pick up on the smell of the blood. Only this time, Michael was trying to focus as much as possible on trying to pick out the scent of blood, and trying to block out the scent of the chemicals as best he could. There, he thought, as he finally picked up on the scent of blood and opened his eyes. It was faint, but it was there. Michael then remembered that the last time he'd fed, he'd been feeding on Roxanne's blood back in the park. He also remembered that the smell of her blood had made him grow hungry. Just like the smell of the human blood was starting to now. And he also remembered that Roxanne had interrupted his feeding so he hadn't gotten a chance to get his fill of blood. Which means, Michael thought as he slowly realized, I'm still thirsty from earlier.  
Michael suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his gums around his canine teeth. He opened his mouth and felt his canines with his thumb. They felt longer and sharper than he remembered. Weird, he thought, I don't remember feeling that tingling feeling in my gums last time I fed. But then again, my growing blood lust had been starting to override just about everything else in my brain, why not the tingling in my gums too?  
All of a sudden, Michael's comwatch beeped. "Go ahead, Kitt. What's up?" Michael said into the comlink.  
"Michael, I suggest that you get a move-on. According to my scans, the security guard that was by the front entrance has moved on and is now currently making his way through the hallways."  
"Gotcha! Thanks, Kitt!" And with that, Michael closed the link. He sniffed the air one more time to pick back up on the scent trail from the blood, and then said to himself: "alright, Michael. It's time to see just how fast a vampire can really go." With the agility that only a vampire could possess, Michael quickly made his way to where the blood was stored. After he got there however, Michael found the door to the room locked. He growled slightly in frustration as he dug in his jacket pocket for his lock-pick set, and went to work at undoing the lock. After doing so, He quickly opened the door and closed it behind him. The smell of blood was stronger in here. He opened a refrigeration unit and found it fully stocked with pints of blood. Michael quickly took off his jacket, counted out ten bags of blood, put the bags inside his jacket, and folded his jacket up around them. Michael then activated his comlink watch. "Kitt, how close is the security guard to my position?"  
"If you're inquiring as to whether or not he's in the path of your escape route, Michael, he isn't."  
"Great! Then I'll see ya in a bit!" The last thing that Michael wanted to do was to run into the security guard, and wind up biting him unnecessarily if he didn't have to.   
Michael held his folded up jacket with the bags of blood in it close to his chest as he opened the door cautiously just enough so that he could poke his head out to make sure that the coast was clear. After he was satisfied that it was, He exited the room, closed the door quietly behind him, and then left in the blink of an eye.  
Once Michael was safely outside, he walked over to KITT, opened the driver side door and got in, laying his still folded up jacket in the passenger seat next to him, closed his door, and drove off.  
"So Michael," KITT began, "just how many pints of blood did we ‘pick up'?"  
Michael took a deep breath before saying: "Ten, Kitt. I got ten pints of blood."  
"Ten?" KITT said surprised. "Michael, don't you think half of that would have been sufficient seeing as how you already had some earlier?"  
"Kitt, I'm a newly turned vamp! For all we know, ten pints may not be enough to feed a vampire's first hunger! Even with the blood I drank earlier it may still not be enough!"  
KITT was silent for awhile before he said: "I suggest that we start heading back home, Michael. It'll be daylight soon and the sun will be a lot more harmful to you now then when you were human, now that you're a vampire."  
"I know, Kitt. But I'm not going to go back on an empty stomach. Not yet. Not until I've drank some blood first. Because if I go back now, I'll just be facing Devon when I get there. And if I do that, I'm going to be talking to him and at the same time be looking at him as my next meal, and I'm not willing to do that, Kitt!"  
Michael continued to drive until he found a corner of town that was absent of street lamps. He parked KITT by the side of the road, grabbed his folded up jacket and got out of the car. He walked over to the front of KITT and laid his jacket on top of KITT's hood and unfolded it. The smell of blood was becoming very over powering to Michael. It was all that he could smell on the way there. It took all that Michael had to not just carelessly rip into the bags of blood and down their contents like there was no tomorrow. Instead, Michael took out his pocket knife and opened it, grabbed a bag of blood and slit the top on it. After Michael had slit the top of the bag open, the smell of blood became that much more stronger. Michael growled deep in his throat with pleasure before drinking the crimson liquid. In no time at all, the bag of blood had been emptied almost as quickly as it was opened. The same thing happened with the second bag. By the third bag however, Michael had slowed down and started savoring each and every mouthful of blood he swallowed.  
By the time that Michael had finished, eight of the ten pints of blood had been devoured. Michael tossed the last empty bag off to the side with the others and began to wipe the blood from his mouth. Again Michael felt the strange tingling sensation in his gums, so again Michael reached in his mouth to feel his canines. As he felt them, he noticed that they had shrunk back in to human size again. Huh. How ‘bout that, Michael thought. Retractable teeth.  
"Are you done?" Asked KITT.  
Michael thought about his response as he collected the empty bags and the two remaining full ones and tossed them in the back seat, deeply saddened at what he'd become. He sighed heavily as he put his jacket back on and got in the car. The blood he just got through drinking left a bittersweet aftertaste in his mouth. He once again stared at KITT's voice modulator for awhile before he finally said: "I suppose I am for now. But I guess in the long run, I never really will be, Kitt. Not for as long as I exist. Not unless someone decides to invent a cure for vampirism that is."  
Michael looked out at the sky ahead them and saw that the faintest glow of the sun was just starting to barely show over the distant horizon. "I guess we need to go home now, Kitt. The sun is starting to come up."  
"I concur, Michael." KITT said.  
Michael started the engine, but before he could turn around and drive off, KITT had decided to make a suggestion. "Michael, I think the best thing for you would be to let me darken the windows to maximum opacity and allow me to drive. That way you don't run the risk of being burned by the sun's harmful rays." KITT said seriously.  
"Sure, Kitt. I think that's probably the best idea for me also." Was it just his imagination, or did it sound like there was a hint of sadness in KITT's voice? Michael shook the idea from his head as he watched KITT's windows darken around him. The only light in the car now was the lights coming from KITT's dash. Michael felt the Trans Am move as KITT pulled away from the side of the road, and turned to head in the opposite direction back towards the Knight estate.  
"Devon will probably be already up doing his thing by the time we get back." Michael mused.  
"Perhaps." Said KITT. Then: "Michael, I've been wondering something, just how did you plan on informing Devon of your transformation?"  
Michael winced. If there was one thing he would ever change about KITT, it was that it'd have to be his bluntness. KITT seemed to have a knack for it. But then again, that was just one of the many little things that made KITT what he was. Who he was: KITT. And that's what Michael liked best about him: was that KITT was KITT. And there's not a single thing wrong with that! Michael thought, smilingly slightly, as he watched the scenery fly by on KITT's monitor. Since Michael couldn't see out the darkened windows, KITT had been kind enough to let Michael see what was going on outside the car from KITT's point of view on the video screen.  
"I guess all I can do is start at the beginning." Michael answered.  
"Starting from when you were first bitten?" Asked KITT.  
"No, starting from when we first pulled out of the garage!"  
"That is going back to the beginning!"  
Michael continued to stare out at the outside world through KITT's monitor, watching, as the morning traffic slowly started to pick up.

When KITT finally pulled up into the driveway of the Knight mansion's garage, they found a not-to-happy Devon Miles standing there waiting for them.  
"Good morning, Devon!" Said KITT, feigning pleasantness. "If you would be so kind as to please step aside for me, I could go ahead and park in the garage."  
Devon continued to stand in KITT's way, glaring at him as if trying to stare him down.  
"Or not." KITT continued, losing the pleasantness from his voice.  
Devon looked up towards KITT's windshield expecting to find Michael behind the wheel, but instead, he found that KITT had darkened his windows so that no one could see through them. Either KITT had gone out for an early morning drive while Michael was elsewhere, which was highly unlikely, or KITT was trying to hide something. Or rather in this case, someone. And that ‘someone' was going to be in a lot of trouble if ‘they' didn't have an awfully damn good reason for coming back from whatever godforsaken time it was in the morning when ‘they' left!  
"Kitt, are you hiding Michael inside of you?" Devon asked. From the tone of his voice, it didn't sound like he was in much of a mood to accept anything other than a yes-or-no answer.  
"I'm not hiding him, but he is inside me." KITT answered.  
"Can he see and hear me on your video monitor?"  
"Yes," said KITT cautiously.  
"Michael, I demand that you get out of Kitt this instant!"  
"I'm afraid that's not possible, Devon." KITT answered for Michael. "Michael can no longer be out in the sun."  
"And why not?!"  
"If you would so kindly please move so I can pull in and park, I'm sure that Michael would be more than happy to explain himself."  
Devon stood there a moment longer, glaring towards the pilot compartment of the car, before reluctantly moving out of KITT's way.  
After the garage door had been opened, KITT drove in with Devon close behind. Afterwards, the door was closed again.

Michael took a deep breath as KITT drove into the darkened garage, wishing that he wasn't going to be having the impending conversation.  
After the garage door had been closed, Devon had reached over and turned the garage light on so the garage wouldn't be so dark.  
"It's safe now, Michael. You can go ahead and get out." Said KITT, as he turned off his video monitor and undarkened his windows.  
"Thanks, Kitt." Said Michael, as he got out of the Trans Am. Then, turning to face the older man, he said: "Hi, Devon."   
Devon forgot about his anger as he noticed that Michael's usual enthusiasm had been replaced with a deep sadness. Almost as if someone he knew had died. Devon also noticed that when Michael had turned to face him, he had kept his eyes downcast. For some reason or another, Michael couldn't seem to bring himself to look him in the eyes.  
"Michael, what's wrong? You look like someone just died. What did Kitt mean when he said that you could ‘no longer be out in the sun'?"  
Michael exhaled heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to decide where to begin.  
"The offer to tell him for you is still open, Michael." Said KITT.  
"Thanks anyway, but no. This is something that I need to do myself, Kitt." Michael told him.  
"Michael, just what in the devil is going on here?!" Devon demanded.  
"I think you might want to sit down for this," Michael told him.  
As soon as Devon sat down in a nearby chair, Michael began to tell Devon everything that had happened. That is, up until Michael got to the point in his story just before he was bit of course.  
"All right. After she started kissing your neck, then what happened?" Devon asked.  
Michael was now sitting on the side of KITT's driver's seat. He chewed on his thumbnail absentmindedly as he closed his eyes and shook his head, indicating that he couldn't go on. He took off his jacket and showed Devon the bite marks on his neck.  
"My god, Michael! It looks like you were stabbed with a barbeque fork or something!"  
Again Michael shook his head. He glanced over at KITT's voice modulator. "Kitt?" He asked, prompting KITT to finish the rest of the story.  
"Of course, Michael." The Trans Am's A.I. responded. KITT then spoke to Devon. "I'm afraid that not only was Michael bitten, Devon, but also the victim of an attack of his person."  
"What?! What do you mean?"  
"If you could come around to the passenger side, Devon, I have something that I wish to show you."  
"Of course," said Devon. He got up from where he had been sitting and walked around to KITT's passenger side door, opened it and got in. For the second time since Michael's transformation, KITT played back the video of Michael being attacked by Roxanne. Only this time, it was for Devon's benefit. After the video had ended, Devon had sat there stunned. He looked over at Michael. "You've been bitten by a real-life vampire." He said. It wasn't a question. Devon watched as Michael nodded his head. Michael was still sitting sideways in his seat with his back to the passenger side. "To think that such creatures actually exist," Devon said, as he glanced back at the now blank video screen.  
"That's not all she did to me, Devon." Michael said in an emotionless tone of voice.  
Devon quickly looked back up to Michael. "What are you talking about?" He asked nervously.  
"She turned me, Devon!" Michael said, finally able to bring himself to look Devon square in the eye.  
As Devon looked into Michael's eyes, he saw that Michael was indeed telling the truth: that he, Michael Arthur Knight, had been turned into a vampire.


	5. The Impossible Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this is it: the last chapter I was able to complete before writers block hit 10 years ago. I haven't been able to complete chapter 6 since then. So this is all that I have available. Cover photo has been added to chapter 1, if you're interested in taking a look. The photo edit is my own work.  
> Just as a heads up/warning, KITT might be slightly out of character in this chapter, but I had this idea that he had been running research on vampire lore in the background while everything else has been going on, so the idea he has is a result from the literature he had been accessing. And while it almost makes him sound KARR-like, it just goes to show just how upset KITT has really become, that he would even suggest such an idea, but he still has compassion for Michael, and the idea is quickly shot down as something that is likely not possible. Just as a heads up.

"Michael, that's preposterous!" Exclaimed Devon, as he got of the car. "You couldn't possibly have been turned into a vampire from just the bite alone! You would have had to have drunk Roxanne's blood first! At least, according to how the myth goes, anyway."  
"Unless the sire's blood has another way of entering into the victim's bloodstream, that is." Interjected KITT, as Michael got out of the Trans Am.  
Devon looked at KITT, and then at Michael. The worry was now starting to show on the older man's face.  
"While I was struggling against Roxanne, I caused her to accidentally bite her tongue hard enough to draw blood, and it seeped into the open wound that she caused in my neck, infecting me with the vampire virus!" Michael exclaimed, spitting the last two words out venomously.  
"I see. Well, I guess the next question is: have you fed?"  
Michael shut his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled it. Sometimes Devon could be just as blunt as KITT. He opened his eyes. "Yeah. I've fed." Michael told him. "But I didn't hurt anyone!" He said quickly after seeing the look on Devon's face. "Roxanne had me feed on her so I wouldn't go rogue and have an out-of-control feeding frenzy when I do have to feed on someone. And let's face it, Devon, I'm a vampire now. You know damn well that it's only going to be a matter of time before I do wind up feeding on someone!"  
"True." Devon admitted.  
"Don't forget, Michael," KITT began, "Roxanne's blood wasn't the only blood that you drank."  
Michael answered Devon's curious glance. "Me and Kitt stopped by the blood bank before coming home. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to be looking at you as my next meal while we were having this conversation." He said.  
"That's…very considerate of you." Said Devon. "I guess the only person left to break the news to now, is Bonnie. And when she finds out, she's probably not going to want to be anywhere near you! And to tell you the truth, Michael," Devon continued, his expression growing dark. "I wouldn't blame her."  
"Now wait just a minute! You don't actually think that I'd…? Devon, you gotta believe me! I would never do anything to hurt you or Bonnie!" Michael Exclaimed.  
"Not intentionally, no, you wouldn't. But Michael, think about what you are saying! You said it yourself: you're a vampire now! It's only a matter of time before you do bite someone! And when you finally do, then what will happen? Will you only drink some of their blood? Or will you be so hungry that you completely drain them of it? Or what if what happened to you happens to them and you accidentally turn them into a vampire too as they're struggling to get away?" Devon asked Michael.  
Michael looked deeply hurt. He knew that that wasn't Devon's intention and that Devon was only trying to make a point. But Devon was right. KITT opened the pilot side door and Michael let himself fall into the seat as he slid his hands over his face. "I wish I'd listened to you when we left the mansion last night, Kitt." He said. "Then I wouldn't be in this mess!"  
"Yes, you should have, Michael. Maybe this will teach you a lesson for next time!" Said KITT.  
"That enough, Kitt. You don't have to rub it in. Michael's feeling bad enough about it as it is." Devon said.  
"No, Devon. Kitt's right. I just wish there is a next time, though." Michael admitted.  
"Perhaps," KITT began, "if we were to hunt down and destroy Roxanne, Michael might become human again."  
Both Michael and Devon turned to stare in disbelief at KITT. It seemed completely wrong for KITT to be talking about ‘hunting down and destroying' someone.  
"Uh, Kitt? What happened to your dominate program about preserving human life?" Michael inquired.  
"Human life, Michael. Human life. You're forgetting that Roxanne isn't human, she's a vampiress. And my programming says nothing about the preservation of vampire life." KITT answered him.  
Michael's jaw dropped. "Uh, Kitt, in case you've forgotten, I'm not exactly human myself now anymore. I'm a vampire too now, remember?"  
"Of course, Michael. And that's precisely my point: is that you are a vampire. But what you are is a human that's been turned into a vampire against his will simply because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just because my dominate program is the preservation of human life and the fact that you're a vampire now, not a human, doesn't mean that I'm going to hurt you. On the contrary, I could never hurt you, Michael. Not only are we partners, but we're friends! And your not being human isn't going to ever change that." KITT told him.  
"Thanks pal." Michael said sincerely with a small sad smile on his face as he rubbed the top of KITT's dash board soothingly.  
"Besides," Devon started, "what would taking out Roxanne really accomplish anyway? Her blood has already infected Michael's; killing her would do absolutely nothing."  
"I suppose you're right, Devon. I just wish there was a way we could reverse Michael's vampirism is all." Said KITT.  
"Thanks, Kitt, but I don't think there is a way to reverse what Roxanne did to me," Michael told the Trans Am. "I think becoming a vampires' a one way street."  
"Don't worry, Michael. We'll find a cure. Even if it takes forever, we'll find one." Devon said to Michael seriously.  
"Thanks, Devon. I'd appreciate that very much." Said Michael.  
"You know, Michael," KITT began, "I always thought that I would outlive you. I never once considered the possibility that you could very well outlive me! Just imagine: a hundred years from now and I'll be so old and worn-out, that I probably won't be able to move, much less Turbo Boost! Meanwhile, you'll still look like you're in your thirties  
when in actuality you'd be in your hundred and thirties!"  
Michael looked at KITT's statement from two different angles: he first imagined the world a hundred years in the future in the 2080's. A world that would have flying cars and a once fine looking black Trans Am sitting in the Knight mansion's garage now collecting dust and spider webs simply because there weren't any roads on which to drive on anymore, and was so old that if it tried to move, it's parts would snap. Michael then tried to look at it the other way around and imagined KITT as an 1880's horseless carriage. He chuckled slightly at the idea.  
"Michael, I think it would be best if we let Bonnie know that you're not going to be coming in to work today." Devon suggested.  
"No! Absolutely not!" Said Michael. "We'll go to the Foundation as always and act as if nothing's happened. We'll have plenty of time to explain to Bonnie what happened to me, I just don't want to do it right now."  
"But Michael, your condition!" Devon protested.  
"Devon's right, Michael," KITT said, agreeing with Devon. "Vampires and sunlight don't mix."  
"Hey! I can go out in the sun! I just gotta wear a little sunscreen and make sure that I don't spend too much time in the sun is all." Michael protested back. "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that I'm going to turn into a pile of ashes if I spend a couple of minutes out in the daylight!"  
"And just what makes you so sure of that?" Devon asked.  
"Roxanne told me, that's what!" Michael said, standing up.  
"And you're just going to believe her?! Michael, Roxanne accidentally turned you into a vampire against your will! What if this is just her way of trying to kill you? By just making you curious to find out what kind of an effect the sunlight really does have on a vampire?"  
That thought hadn't occurred to Michael. What if Devon was right? What if Roxanne really was trying to manipulate him? No, Michael thought, she didn't seem like that kind of a person. "No," he finally said. "If she wanted to kill me she would have done it already instead of letting me feed from her."  
"Yes, I-I suppose you're right. That really wouldn't make much sense, now would it?"  
"No, it wouldn't." Michael agreed.  
"Excuse me. Michael? Devon?" KITT interrupted.  
"Yes, Kitt?" Michael said, as the two men stared at the car.  
"Pardon my interruption, but we're going to be late getting to the Foundation if we don't leave soon."  
"Yes, of course. You're quite right, Kitt." Said Devon.  
"Just give me a few minutes and then we can leave, alright? I need to go and clean up my…well, you know." Michael said to Devon, gesturing to the bite mark on his neck.  
"Of course." Devon said nodding.  
"Michael?" KITT asked just as Michael was turning to leave.  
"Yeah, Kitt?" Michael asked as he turned back around to face the Trans Am.  
"I just did a scan of the puncture wounds that Roxanne left in your neck."  
"Yeah? What about ‘em?"  
"Aside from the blood that's dried there, they've completely healed."  
"Why am I not surprised?" Michael said sarcastically as he turned back around to go inside. "Vampires do heal a lot faster than Humans after all, remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my poor little 5 chapters, lol. Unfortunately, for the time being, until further notice, this is the last available chapter as of when I wrote this 10 years ago. As I've previously stated, I've gone back over and over this countless times over the past decade and still haven't been able to come up with anything new. So sorry to leave you here, but if I could come up with more, I definitely would! I hope you liked what I wrote, and thank you once again for taking the time to read what I've written! I hope you enjoyed it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments/reviews, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
